ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortune
Fortune & Glory was the second SNK set to be released for UFS, it was released in August 2007 along side Soul Calibur III: Higher Calibur. The set saw 9 new characters introduced to UFS, along with remakes of Mai and Ukyo. This 99 card set, along with its Soul Calibur counterpart, are the 11th and 12th sets released for UFS. There is also a promotional box topper card which goes by an almost identical name, Fortune and Glory. =Characters= * Billy Kane * Genjuro * Jubei Yagyu * K' * Luise Meyrink * Mai Shiranui * Nightmare Geese * Sankuro * Seth * Tam Tam * Ukyo Tachibana =Card List= This release features 99 individual cards. Its collectors number is SNK02. 01 / 99 **Billy** 02 / 99 Come to the Aid 03 / 99 Billy's Staff 04 / 99 Club Cruncher 05 / 99 Mighty Whirlwind 06 / 99 Soaring Crackdown Cane 07 / 99 Challanged 08 / 99 Rebellion 09 / 99 The Don't Right Hand Man 10 / 99 **Genjuro** 11 / 99 Uncontrollable Rage 12 / 99 Baio-doku 13 / 99 Five Flesh Rip 14 / 99 Slash of a Hundred Demons 15 / 99 Triple Death Hack 16 / 99 A Skill For Killing People 17 / 99 Nice Guys Finish Last 18 / 99 The Sword Arts of the Ancient Shadow 19 / 99 **Jubei** 20 / 99 Perfect Form 21 / 99 Steel Tiger and Sukehiro 22 / 99 Geyser Thrust 23 / 99 Moonbeam Slicer 24 / 99 Tsunami Saber 25 / 99 Meaning in Mastery 26 / 99 Modified Shadow Style of Yagyu 27 / 99 Rough and Tumble 28 / 99 **K'** 29 / 99 The Better K' 30 / 99 Power Stabilization Glove 31 / 99 Crimson Starload 32 / 99 K's Knee Strike 33 / 99 The Trigger 34 / 99 Cold and Haughty 35 / 99 Mysterious Past 36 / 99 Pure Violence 37 / 99 **Luise** 38 / 99 Appreciate the Finer Things in Life 39 / 99 Antique Music Box 40 / 99 Requiem for a Moth 41 / 99 Quartet of Oblivion 42 / 99 Treacherous Ballade 43 / 99 Linguistics 44 / 99 Schmettering Fighting Performance Arts 45 / 99 The Dancing Butterfly in a Starry Sky 46 / 99 ***Mai*** 47 / 99 Shiranui Flames 48 / 99 Combat Fan 49 / 99 Blossom Storm 50 / 99 Phoenix Dance 51 / 99 Rising Dragon Flamefest 52 / 99 Japan's Best! 53 / 99 Unrequited Love 54 / 99 Won't Settle for Second Best 55 / 99 *Nightmare Geese* 56 / 99 Resolution Through Force 57 / 99 Eminence 58 / 99 Deadly Rave 59 / 99 Homicidal Slam 60 / 99 Shrieking Lightning Shockwave 61 / 99 Ancient Arts of Combat 62 / 99 Ruler of Southtown 63 / 99 The Recurring Nightmare 64 / 99 *Sankuro* 65 / 99 Absurd Strength 66 / 99 The Unbeatable 67 / 99 Goshichi 68 / 99 Ippachi 69 / 99 My Tanegashima 70 / 99 Overconfident 71 / 99 The Way of the Mightiest 72 / 99 Vanity 73 / 99 *Seth* 74 / 99 Profitable Opportunity 75 / 99 Growing Up in the Ghetto 76 / 99 Cascading Moon 77 / 99 Drifting Moon 78 / 99 Two-Fisted Rising Sun 79 / 99 The Art of Self Defense 80 / 99 Rigorous Training 81 / 99 The Proud Agent 82 / 99 *Tam Tam* 83 / 99 The Rage Gauge 84 / 99 Henge Henge Zange 85 / 99 Ahaooh Gaboora 86 / 99 Pagona Dios 87 / 99 Paguna Paguna 88 / 99 Feral Fury 89 / 99 The Sword That Protects 90 / 99 The Way of the Maya 91 / 99 ***Ukyo*** 92 / 99 Control the Flow 93 / 99 Ukyo's Apple 94 / 99 Concealed Shallow Swipe 95 / 99 Swordless Sabre Snowfall Slash 96 / 99 Ukyo's Short Slash Attack 97 / 99 Misdirection 98 / 99 Romantic Yearnings 99 / 99 The Sword is One Scary Beast Banned Cards Currently there are no banned cards for this release. Cards with Errata Currently there are no cards with Errata with this release. Notable Cards Absurd Strength (SNK 02 65 / 99) and Ruler of Southtown (SNK 02 62 / 99) are both very powerful cards that have some players already wanting them to be banned or have errata made. Category:Billy Category: Genjuro Category: Jubei Category: K' Category: The King of Fighters 2006 Category: Luise Category: Main Category: Nightmare Geese Category: Samurai Showdown V Category: Sankuro Category: Seth Category: Tam Tam Category: Ukyo